A Tipi or a Tent?
by Tanukilicious
Summary: Kai and Tala go camping, and manage to get lost and caught in a storm. Rated for language and lemony goodness. Yaoi, fluff. Tala x Kai Chapter 4 Up
1. Lost Campers

Kai and Tala go camping, and manage to get lost and caught in a storm. Fluffy.  
PLease do read and review, there is more to come. x3

--

"You fuck up."

Ah yes, his wonderful ,loving, caring boyfriend's precious words.

"Thanks, Kai."  
"You told me you planned everything out, that we had no chance of getting lost, dumbass."

"This is what I get for taking you on a nice trip?"

Tala asked, a frown on his brow and an embarassed flush on his cheeks for getting them lost.

Kai merely snorted in response.  
"Look I already said I was sorry, why are you still mad?" Tala turned to Kai, who was balantly ignoring him.

"Because we're lost, it is dark, and your a bloody ass." Kai snapped, clearly not happy with the fact that they were lost.  
See, dear Tala had suprised Kai with a camping trip, assuring the phoenix that he had everything worked out. Too bad, Tala forgot the map of the woods at home. So here we find out two darlings, wandering aimlessly in the woods, at night.

Kai suddenly stopped, causing Tala to almost crash into his pack.

"What's the matter?" Tala questioned.  
"I'm done, we'll camp here." With that said, Kai slipped his lithe arms fromthe straps of his pack, letting the equipement drop to the dusty floor with a dull _thud._

"Here? Shouldn't we find a cave or something?" Tala again, like hell he was sleeping on the ground!

"That's why we brought a tent, jackass." Kai pointed out.  
"Oh yeah, that." The ever so brilliant reply from Tala.

Kai rolled his crimson eyes, but didn't pursue the subject. He kneeled down, zipping open the bulky pack. He tugged out a floded up tent and compact poles with some effort. Tossing them on the ground, he stood and looked at Tala expectantly. Tala stood there and looked at Kai.

"I'm getting fire wood, put the tent up won't you?" Kai gave a smirk and disappeared into the brush before Tala could protest.  
"Bloody hell." Tala growled, but set about the annoying job of constructing their tent. Three collapses and one bent pole later, the tent finally stood erect. Kai chose the moment that Tala was beaming proudly at the structure to reappear, his arms full of wood. Wordlessly he tossed the wood onto the floor, gathering some of it up, he stood. Pulling his faithful blade from the pack nearby, he launched her into the wood, watching as it lit ablaze from her firey touch.

"See, everything worked out fine." Tala said, coming up behind Kai and snaking his arms around his slim waist. "So you've forgiven me right?" Tala purred into his ear.  
"We're still lost though, so why should I be forgiving?" Kai said, though a smile was gracing his delicate features.

"Because..." Tala whispered lowly, his hot breathe tickling Kai's ear. "Make up sex is always the best."

"Ass." Kai said, but turned his head and kissed Tala anyway. Tala let a grin curl over his lips, as he spun Kai around in his arms so that he now faced him. Tala ran his tongue gently along Kai's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kai opened his mouth granting access to the probing tongue. The two battled for domiance, Tala winning out. He plundered Kai's delicate cavern, dedicating every taste and spot to memory like he had done so many times before. The two pulled back for much needed air, but it was short lived as the passionate kiss was started once again in seconds. Tala slipped his hands up Kai's shirt, running calloused fingers along the smooth chest. He reached his fingers up and lightly pinched a rosy bud, causing Kai to give a tiny purr into the kiss. Tala pulled away, leaving both panting heavily.  
"I'm not done with you yet." Tala grinned, in one swift movement he scooped Kai into his arms and disappeared into the tent.


	2. Camping Isn't All Work

Teehee, so I heard you guys like lemons. ) This is my first lemon so don't shoot me, yeah? Sorry for the slow update, my computer likes to play the 'shall we work today?' game. Anyhow, at your request. :3

Warning: Lemon man-love.

--

No sooner had Tala swept Kai into the tent, the two were on the floor. Tala's mouth attached itself to Kai's like a parasite. Tala pulled away quickly, grinning down at Kai, he moved to nibble at the phoenix's slender throat. He bit gently along, licking and sucking at the rapid pulse point. Kai groaned softly, bring his hands to tug at the red hair. He pulled Tala's head back up, and they locked lips once again. Teeth and lips conntected in a passionate display, tongues battling. As the kisses grew more intense, Tala's hands wandered to the edge of Kai's shirt. Tala nipped at Kai's bottom lip, as he slipped his hand up the boy's shirt. The wandering digits soon came to grasp at a pert nipple, which they squeezed teasingly. Kai groaned low in his throat, and Tala took the chance when Kai opened those delicious lips to slip his tongue in.

The kiss grew wild as the two nipped and licked at one another. Tala be impateint and pulled away, only to whip the shirt over Kai's head and toss it away to some place in the tent, they would find it later. He moved down Kai's throat before stopping at his protruding collarbone. Tala bit down roughly, and Kai gasped as the red wolf marked him possesively. Tala gently licked at the sore spot, nuzzling his face against the phoenix. He moved to the rosy nipples next, gently licking one, while his other hand plucked and rolled the twin nub playfully. All the while Kai bit his plump, kiss bruised lips, trying to quell the moans that rose in his throat. Kai's hands wandered from the red hair to Tala's back, where he tugged impateintly at the shirt. Tala moved away from those rosy nippled to pull off his own shirt, it soon following the same fate that Kai's had.

Tala shifted on top of his phoenix, manuevering his pants off his hips and tossing them aside, inwardly grateful that he had decided to go commando for their hiking trip. He moved down and fiddled with Kai's button, before quickly discarding Kai's pants as well. He grinned up Kai's body at the delicate, blushing face of his phoenix.  
"No boxers? Taking lessons, eh?" He grinned, knowing Kai didn't often go without boxers.

A low growl came from the silver haired boy, but he kept silent. Tala moved so he lay ontop of Kai. He let loose a groan though, he Kai shifted beneath his brushing their members together.  
"Impatient?" Tala panted.  
"Shut up." Kai snapped back, but squirmed beneath him once more.

Tala licked the side of Kai's neck, beofre placing a kiss there. Tala ran his hand along Kai's smooth and perfectly curved side, letting his one hand coem to rest of the boy's hip. He then shifted, so he sat, hovering overtop the ruby eyed beauty. He moved his other hand to the side, digging around in one of the small compartments in his pack. He frowned, his hand groping blindly in the pocket. Where the hell was it?! He let his lips crack into a grin as his fingers grapsed at the small tube. He made quick work of removing the lid. Bringing three fingers up, he coated them in the lube, making sure they were covered well enough he tossed the package to the side, promising to himself to close it up later.

He moved his hand to Kai's dainty hip one again, grasping it firmly, but not painfully. He then slipped his coated hand down to Kai's entrance. Probing gently, he slowly eased a single digit into the silver hair boy. He felt Kai take in a quick breath of air and squirm slightly. The wolf then slipped another finger into the boy, making the phoenix rock his hips a bit. Tala slowly started to scissor to Kai, stretching him gently in preparation for what was to come. Kai bucked his hips slightly. Tala took this as a hint and added a third digit, stretching all three, he heard Kai give a tiny whine of want. He moaned slightly at the sound, as the small cry went straight to his groin.

Deciding neither of them could wait much longer, Tala quickly moved to grasp at the discarded bottle on the tent floor. He slathered his throbbing manhood generously, before tossing the bottle away to the corner of the tent. It wasn't like he hadn't brought more. Cheeky devil. Tala centered himself with Kai's tight entrance, before sliding in. He heard Kai give a tiny cry. He waited for his phoenix to adjust before fully sheathing himself within Kai's tight body. He moaned low in his throat at the sensation that built up in his throbbing cock. He looked at Kai's flushed face, his kiss bruised lips part from his soft panting, and only one word crossed Tala's mind, _beautiful._ Kai wriggled his slim hips, hinting to Tala to move.

Tala carrefully slid almost out of Kai before slamming back in, creating a rhythm. He shifted slightly, and grinned when Kai cried out loudly. Kai let a cry tear from his throat, as he saw stars flash across his vision, when Tala hit just the right spot. The read head hit that spot directly on mark with each thrust, causing the cries to come tumbling out of Kai's perfect lips like a sweet song. The sound of Kai's cries rushed straight to his already full to bursting manhood, making him groan in time with Kai.

One of Tala's hands there we holding Kai's hips, reached to stroke Kai's hard member. Kai let out a keening cry as Tala stroked him and slammed into his sweet spot. The pace increased to a frantic race for released, while they shared loving looks at one another.  
"T-Tala!" Kai screamed, as his body shuddered. He spilled his seed over Tala's hand and his own stomach, his body tensing. Tala moaned loudly as Kai clamped around his member, and two thrusts later he spilled his essance within Kai. He pulled out of Kai with praticed movements and slumped ontop of the ruby eyed boy. Their chests heaved together, sweat slicking their bodies. Tala shifted so he lay next to Kai, before slipping one arm around the phoenix's waist and pulling him flush against his strong chest. The two fit together like they were made to be, melded softly into one another. Kai titled his head so he could just peer into Tala's icy eyes over his shoulder, giving him a soft loving look. Tala reached his other arm up to run through the royal blue hair at the back of Kai's head.  
"Sleep, babe." He murmured knowing that Kai would force himself to stay awake until Tala told him otherwise.  
"Love you." Kai sighed softly, and Tala smiled as his breathing evened out quietly.  
"Love you too." He said to the sleeping boy, hugging him around the waist before drifting off into sleep himself.

--

Long lemony chapter. :3 Yay! I might continue the story, or I might just do a new story. I'm not sure I guess we will find out. x3


	3. A Little Rain Never Hurt

Alrighty, first lemon done and probably not the last. xD I finally stopped being a lazy bag of bones and decided to update. Yay. :3 Here is chapter 3.

Warning: Man-love, Bad Language

-----------

The heavy sound of rain outside their tent was certainly not what Tala had been wanting to wake up to. So much for an early morning hike and fun in the woods. Tala scowled as he peeked out the tiny mesh covered window of the tent and saw the fat, heavy rain pouring down. Damn, he never worked rain into his plans.

The frown on his features soon melted away into a soft smile. He looked down, as the slim body in his arms shifted. He hugged Kai's slender waist tighter and settled back down into the sleeping bags. Dragging Kai even closer, he crushed the smaller boy as close as possible. Tala revled in the perfect feeling of Kai's warm, bare back pressed against him. Gods, what this boy did to him.

He lay back, greedily enjoying the wamrth and comfort of Kai snuggled into him. He wasn't sure how long he layed there passively, until his lover started to stir in his arms. Kai stretched the length of his body, still in Tala's grasp, giving a satisfied sigh as a few bones popped. His ruby eyes flickered to life and he peered around the tent for a brief moment. Rolling over he turned to face Tala, gracing the redhead with a small smile and a peck to the lips.  
"Morning." He managed around a cat-like yawn.

"Mmm." Was the reply, as the wolf nuzzled the scarlet eyed boy's neck.

Kai gave a tiny groad of pleasure when Tala nipped lightly at his pulse point. Those devilish lips worked their way up Kai's jaw slowly. Tala then leaned in again for a nother kiss, this one longer and drawn out. Their tongues battled for dominance, teeth gnashing togethers lightly. Their breath mixing together hotly. They pulled away again as oxygen became an issue.

"It's raining..." Tala muttered, looking accusingly at the weather outside their tent.  
"So?" Kai questioned, peering up at Tala and repressing a chuckle at the almost pout on his face.

"I wanted to go hiking with you," Tala said, but continued onto his true intentions when Kai gave him a look, "And enjoy the lake a few miles away." He said with a suggestive smirk.  
"Pervert." Kai reprimanded, but knew he enjoyed the idea.  
"Mm, guess we'll be spending the day inside." Tala grinned, before moving so he towered over Kai.

"I guess we will, after you make breakfast." Kai said, lettiing a sly smile make its way onto his face before wriggling out from beneath Tala.  
"How?" Tala muttered.  
"I guess you'll have to build something that you can start a fire under." Kai said as though it were obvious.

"No fucking way am I going out there!" Tala barked, looking out to the rain and frowning threateningly.  
"Well then I guess you're not getting any either." Kai said, wrapping a stray blanket around himself and turning away from Tala with a huff.

"Aw, damn." Tala scowled.

And so, Tala grudgingly made his way outside the dry haven of the tent, into the miseral rainy world. He managed to construct a small canopy like structure that he now had a fire going under. He tossed another log onto the fire, watching as it greedily licked up the sides burning it black.

Kai had ventured underneath the structure once Tala was done and sat sulking beneath it. The phoenix had made them up a decent breakfast, which Tala ate still scowling. Now the two sat on either side of the fire. Tala scowling at being wet and Kai doing his best not to throw the pan he used at the redhead.

"Stop scowling Tal." Kai chided.  
"No, I'm wet and I'm horny and you aren't helping either." Tala shot back, sounding like a child who had been wronged.

"Is that the problem? Well then, let me help you out." Kai said, as he advanced on the now grinning redhead.

------

Aww, no lemons for you guys this time. Next chapter, I promise. xD This was just a useless little chapter to prove I didn't fall off the the face of the planet.


	4. Rain, Rain, Come and Play

Alrighty, at your request my darlings, another chapter + a lemon. Thanks for the reviews you guys, you keep my spirits up. =D I'm awful sorry for dying and stuff, but there were somethings that were unpreventable.

Warning: Man-love, Bad Language

-------

"Well then, let me help you out." Kai grinned, as he advanced towards the redhead. Tala let a wolfish grin spread across his face as far as it could go.  
"Please do." He smiled, laying back on the ground, as Kai climbed atop him. His hands immediately went to hold onto Kai's slender hips, as said boy straddled his waist. Kai wriggled his hips, making the redhead groan. Pleased at the reaction, Kai repeated the motion, though with a bit more force. Tala growled and held Kai steady. That minx was trying to get him worked out. Tala leaned up, balancing on his elbows. He launched his lips at that slender, beautiful throat of his phoenix. He knew about how sensitive the phoenix was about his neck, hence the scarf. Kai was quicker though and shifted just enough to keep those devilish lips at bay.  
"Ah-ah, play nice." The phoenix chided, gently scolding Tala much like one would a nipping puppy.

Tala growled softly again at the evasive move, but he had little time to be upset. Kai moved down, his soft lips latching onto Tala's. Tala licked at Kai's bottom lip, nibbling softly as a plea for entrance. Permission was granted immediately. Tala let his tongue slip into Kai's hot cavern, the two playfully rubbing together in a mock battle. The redhead's wandering tongue made sure to mark every crevice in his lovers mouth. The two continued their passionate kiss, briefly breaking for air only to dive right back in. They broke apart finally, both panting heavily at the lost oxygen.

Kai moved to place feather light kisses up Tala's face. A soft kiss to the tip of his nose, and then up to his forehead. The ruby eyed blader shifted so he could lay atop Tala, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

The two lip locked once again, meshing teeth and tongues, being sure to commit every inch of the other to memory. Kai moved his lips away, making Tala whine. Kai's deliciously sinful lips burned a blazing trail town Tala's jaw. Coming to the barrier of the redhead's shirt, Kai frowned. He made quick work of grabbing the hem of the shirt and removing it, so he could further tease the redhead. Kai kissed a line down Tala's firm chest, making the redhead groan with pleasure.

Tala's hands came to weave themselves into Kai's stormy hair, gripping it tightly. He urged Kai's head further down, and the boy complied. Kai licked his way down Tala's chest, being sure to make the path along his hard abs and stomach slow and achingly wonderful. Kai came to the barrier of Tala's jeans. He brought his mouth to it and stopped, he waitied until icy blue eyes peered down curiously before continuing. With Tala observing, he worked to button loose with his mouth, before taking the zipper between his teeth and agonzingly slow, pulled it down bit by bit. Tala let out an impateitn groan, pleading with the phoenix.

Kai slid Tala's pants off with a bit of help from the redhead himself, and tossed them off to the side in a crumpled heap. Kai blicked as Tala's half hardened ogran sprung forth, apparently the wolf had forgone boxers today. Kai flicked his gaze to Tala, who gave him a peverted grin. "I wanted to be ready for whenever." Kai rolled his eyes, but nonetheless proceeded forwards. He gripped Tala's half hardened member, stroking it lightly in a loose grip, before being encouraged by the redhead's sounds, to speed up the pace. Soon enough, Tala's manhood was stiff and throbbing.

Kai slipped his devlish pink tongue out to lap at the tip, before swirling it down to the base as though he were devouring an iced lolly rather than his boyfriend's cock. Tala moaned loudly as he suddenly felt a hot warmth engulf him, he peered down getting harder as he watched Kai. Tala bucked his hips upwards, causing Kai to gag a bit and adjust to gather the organ into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down. Tala panted harshly as he felt his length become painfully hard, and before his knew it, that blissful mouth had left him. The redhead shivered a bit as the fresh air hit his throbbing length, no longer shielded.

"Kai, you bastard." He groaned, squinting at the boy as he sat up and chuckled, leaving Tala horny and ready. "Get over here." Tala grunted commanding Kai to join him in what he wanted. He watched as Kai lazily ignored him and laid on his stomach, blatantly shirking the command. Not one to be put off, Tala threw himself across his lover, hungrily managing his shirt off in the two fake-struggled, though Tala was being quite cautious with his stiff manhood out and about.

Tala had somehow managed the feat of stripping Kai down, so that they were both nude and very aroused. Tala blinked though, he had somehow managed to get underneath Kai, so that the ruby eyed beauty, straddled his waist with expert balance. He growled as he rolled to flip the over, but Kai used his shoulder and managed to keeping them rolling gracefully so that he once again ended up hovering over his redheaded lover. Kai grinned down at Tala, feeling as though he had trumped the redhead. Tala gave half-hearted glare and attempted to roll the again to gain the top, and one again found himself staring up into crimson eyes.

Tala blicked his icy eyes though as he felt wetness hit his face and the he realized all over his body was rapidly becoming drenched, Kai as well. The redhead finally realized that they had managed to roll their way out of the tent and straight into the middle of the clearing they were in, and the rain was pouring down around them. Kai didn't seem to mind the rain though, judgng by the pleseant look on his face, Tala assumed the phoenix was enjoying it and Tala found himelf enjoying it as well.

Tala grunted though, he was still beneath his slim lover. A wicked grin plastered itself across Tala's features, as he moved tov roll the once again. Kai rolled his eyes already knowing how to roll Tala so he was underneath. But the they rolled Tala decided to play dirty tactics. Kai gasped and found himself going rigid in pleasure as Tala gave his length a playful squeeze. Kai found himself beneath Tala, unable to lift the larger frame that pinned him to the softening ground.

Kai moaned softly, as he felt Tala's fingers probing his entrance already. He felt two slip in right away, scissoring him gently, he then felt a third slid into him, all three spreading so to prepare him for what was to come. He felt the fingers pull out, rubbing him soothingly, before he felt the nudge of something much larger.

Kai gasped both as Tala entered him in a quick thrust and as a crack of thunder rolled a mighty sound across the land. The rain fell harder around the two forms, ensuring that they were both soaked. Tala stared down at Kai through the heavy downpour, feeling his length hardened even more if possible, at the sight of his rain drenched nude lover splayed before him. Tala then looked into those ruby eyes he adored and they stared back, giving him a positive sign.

As thunder rolled and lighting snapped and crackled in a brilliant show above them, the two forms continued making their love known. Kai gave a mewl of pleasure as Tala buried into him to the hilt. Tala concentrated through the haze of pleasure, and was able to hit the spot that made Kai cry out in pure pleasure. Tala continued his powerful thrusts, hitting that wonderful spot that made Kai see stars behind his closed lids, everytime. Tala felt that familar coil of warm pleasure in his stomach and loins, he groaned out Kai's name. The redhead grabbed his lover's hard manhood and stroked in roughly in time with his thrusts. Both of them were panting and moaning, and would have been sweat slicked if not for the pounding rain.

Kai cried out Tala's name in a hoarse mewl of pleasure as he came, covering both of their stomachs with his essance. Tala felt Kai tighten around him, he came buried inside his lover as he felt that tight heat hug him. With a groan, he washed as the rainwater washed them both clean. He pulled gently out of his lover and took a moment to let his liquid like muscles regain some strength. He gazed down at Kai, seeing the blissful look that graced his lovely face.

Tala scooped his limp lover into his arms, taking a moment to relish in the feel of soft, exposed skin against his own. The redhead then made his way back to their tent, perfectly content to keep his lover snuggled in his arms the rest of the stormy night.


End file.
